Shinobi de Spain
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: He was sent away from Konoha at age six, joined his adoptive older brothers gang at age seven, and now at age 12, Konoha wants him back. What will happen to our poor blonde now? Pairings... you'll have to find out. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked at his new mother and she smiled down at him warmly. He went back into his head and thought about how he had aquired this kind person as his family.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, Naruto come here please," the Sandaime called to a six year old Naruto.

"Yeah old man?" he asked innocently.

"Im sending you away for a while Ok?"

"What? WHY?! Why should I go away? Aren't I supposed to become a shinobi?" the young boy cried.

"Yes. You will be a shinobi one day, but for now I have to send you away." Sarutobi said with a sad smile. "Let's have you meet your new guardian. Ok?"

Naruto looked sadly at the old man, but nodded.

The Sandaime nodded and opened the door, and let in a woman of about 22.

"Hola, nino. That means 'Hello little boy.' My name is Maria Gandale. I will be your guardian for the next few years. Ok?" said the woman.

To Naruto, she looked kind enough, with long, dark hair and lightly tanned skin, she smiled at him with warm brown eyes. Naruto looked at her and smiled shyly.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto looked at his new mother. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

TIME SKIP: 6 YEARS!!!

"Oi! Juan! Wait up!" yelled a twelve year old boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was dressed in red and black. His name was origionaly Naruto, but the people of the spanish village they lived in had taken to calling him Gabrielle.

"No way tonto! I ain't gonna wait for you! Your brothers gang is on our tail!" yelled the blonde's best friend Juan.

"We are only running cause we didn't show up at the meeting! They are gonna drag us to Leo!" Gabrielle (An: gonna call him Gabrielle while in Spain, and Naruto when in Japan. Gabrielle sounds out to be Gay-Bree-L) shouted back at him.

The boys were running from Gabrielle's older brother Leo's gang. They were big in the streets and the two were a part of the gang and had been since they were 7. Yesterday had been a huge day for the younger members as it was the day they were assigned an older mentor from the higher-ups of the gang in order to learn the tricks of the gang.

"Oi! Idiotos! Stop and just come get your punishment already! I think Leo would go a little easier on you if you come quietly!" Yelled Michelle. (An: sound out Me-Kel) Michelle was Leo's best friend and had been since they were both children dreaming of this gang. "Gabrielle! You know Leo wouldn't find this very honorable to run from your responsibilites like this!" he also knew how to push all of Gabrielle's buttons.

Gabrielle stopped dead in his tracks. He admired his older brother so much. He always wanted to be like him, to be a leader and have faithful followers.

Michelle put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and then put him into an arm lock.

"Ah! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Michelle! Im coming of my own free will! There's no need to do that!" cried Gabrielle.

"Sorry shorty. Leo ordered whoever caught you two to incapacitate you and bring you to him. He is NOT happy." said Michelle while smiling.

"Ah! You lied to me! You said he'd be easier on the punishment! Ah! Damnit! Juan don't leave me alone! Take it like a man!" Gabrielle gried to his friend.

"No way Idioto! You got caught! Your problemo ton-" he was cut off as he slammed into someone.

"Nice try nino. No running away for you." said Paco, one of the largest and strongest members of the group as he pinned Juan, twisted his hands behind his back and tied them together painfully.

They were then duct taped over the mouth and dragged before Gabrielle's older brother Leo.

"Well well well... look who decided to show up. What happened little bro? I was looking forward to assigning your mentor. But that can't happen if you aren't here." Leo growled, displeased with his younger sibling.

Gabrielle looked down submissively. He hadn't ment to upset his brother. He never wanted to. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes in shame.

"Im sorry Leo. We didn't mean to. We just slept in and forgot to set our alarms. We really didn't mean it. I don't know about Juan, but I am sorry I made you angry." Gabrielle said with his head still down.

Leo looked towards Juan who also had his head down.

He nodded to his best friends and closest advisors to let the two boys down and they immediately fell to the ground sitting on their knees.

"Alright. I've decided your punishments. You will be rookies for a whole extra year. Maybe then you will learn to be on time." he said softly, but with command and power behind his words.

It was the worst punishment imaginable. To be rookies for a whole extra year was somthing that was humiliating beyond belife. Gabrielle chocked back a shocked sob and kept his head down because he knew that this was necissary. Leo had always been hardest on Gabrielle and Juan because they were one day to be the leader and advisor of the gang. They were supposed to succeed Leo and Michelle, and so they needed to be fully trained and the best in the gang. To do that, they needed to be on time for anything.

"We understand." the two boys said in unison.

"Dissmised..." Leo said, and the boys got up, bowed low, and left, all of the other guys looking pitiyingly at their retreating backs.

'It's for the best...' Leo thought sadly before turning his thoughts to another matter.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, Gabrielle sat in his bed. He thought over the events of the day and sighed to himself.

'I really messed up. Badly.' he thought to himself.

He turned towards the window and saw Juan on his bed, staring at the moon.

"Mi amigo, do you think we are cut out for this? I mean, how could we try and be in the Kings de Barcelona, if we aren't on time for somthing that helps us to continue on this path?" Juan questioned his best friend.

"Si. We just need to practice and work at it. Leo belives in us. He would have kicked us out if he didn't. When I joined this gang, he took me aside and said, 'Gabrielle Gandale, I will not go easy on you because you are my brother, in fact, I will work you harder than anyone. I will work you to the bone because you are my brother. Don't ever forget that.' I still keep those words close to me. I will work hard for my brother." Gabrielle said.

"Si. You're right. I won't give up ever." Juan said at his friends imitation of his older brother.

The boys shared a quick smile. But then, as they were about to close their eyes for a long nights sleep, a loud crash was heard, the boys jumeped out of bed, but they were easily over powered, a knife was stuck into Juan's leg and he screamed.

"Shit. Quick, make the target sleep and we'll leave." said one of the people who had broken in.

The other one nodded and made a few signs with his hands before touching the blonde's forehead. Said blonde fell limp into the arms of his captor, and was gatered up like a rag doll before they jumped back out the window.

Juan could only watch as his best friend was taken away.

"No...no... NO! AYUDAME! AYUDAME! AYUDAME! GABRIELLE! LEO AYUDAME!" cried Juan in helplessness as the door was thrown open to reveal Michelle and Paco burst in.

Michelle was the first to see the blood.

"FUCK! Paco, go get Leo, somthing went down!" ordered Michelle.

Paco ran to do just that as people came into the room. One of the gang members ran back out to get the medics of the gang.

As the room filled up, they heard a commanding voice at the back of the crowd.

"MOVE! Get out of the way!" shouted Leo. He spotted Juan and crouched next to him. "Juan, what happened? Who hurt you? Where is Gabrielle?!"

"Leo, Leo Im so sorry! Gabrielle! He and I were sitting and talking when two people jumped in through the window! We tried to fight them but they overtook us and then they stuck the knife into my leg! I screamed and the one who stabbed me told his partner to 'sleep the target' and he made some weird signs and touched Gabrielle's forehead and then he just collapsed! He fell asleep! Oh god, Leo, they took him! They took him damnit! I feel so useless! I couldn't save him Leo! I couldn't save my best friend! How will I keep our promise! How will I-" Juan was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

"Juan, thinking about how useless you are won't bring him back. We will find and save him Juan. He will come home! I swear it!" said Leo.

A chocked sob came from the door. Leo looked up and saw his mother, Maria, crying.

"Mama, don't cry. I will bring him home!" Leo swore again.

"No. Leo. You don't get it. They had every right to take him away. I had promised to return him to his home land after six years of living away. But then... I saw how happy he was... how happy we all were with him there.... When they came to take him away from me, I refused. I told them that thay couldn't have him. That he belonged here. They came three more times and each time I told them no. But then, that last time, they said that if I refused, then they'd use force. Oh, god, this is all my fault." she sobbed into her hands.

Leo sat by his mother and held her tight as medics came in for Juan. "Don't worry mami. I will get him back. They don't know who they're messing with. I swear on my name of Leonardo Junito Cortez Gandale that I will bring him home."

The gang sat in anger and silence for the rest of the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Siren: I no own.... wish I did.... don't know about cake tho....

Sasuke: What does that have to do with anything?

Siren: *pushes* OUT! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT IN THE STORY YET!!!!

Sasuke: Fine. Hn.

-.-" O....k...... I don't own anything naruto related... I own the plot tho. So far to my knowledge. No one else has written somthing like this so far as I know... The Oc's are mine. That includes Leo, Maria, Paco, Michelle, and Juan. Yes Michelle is MALE. This is just somthing I thought of today while just sitting there bored. I don't know about parings yet....Laters.

-Siren


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle opened his eyes and yawned. He squited his eyes at a bright light above his head.

'What? Where did this light come from? There isn't a light in my room...WAIT! This isn't my room! Oh god, JUAN!' he thought and sat straight up.

"JUAN!" he shouted.

Just then, a kindly looking old man entered the room.

"Oh! Naruto, you're up." he said. This old man looked familiar, and the name rung a bell, but the boy was wary of the old man. He had learned that old men and woman were not people to be messed with. He had once meesed with an old man named Don Papi, who was Leo's teacher at one point, and gotten his ass handed to him as a consequence. It was a lesson well learned.

"?Quien eres tu Abuleto?" Gabrielle asked.

The old man frowned. "Naruto, you are in Japan, please use Japanese. I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren."

"Che. I don't answer to you ABULETO..." he put extra emphasis on the Spanish word in his sentence.

"Can you not remember me Naruto? You are in Konoha, the place you were born." the Sandaime said.

"Yeah, Ok, I get that. My question is, WHY AM I HERE?!" he shouted at the end.

"Maria had made an agreement with us that after six years of living away from Konoha, you would come back to learn shinobi skills. Naruto, please try and remember." The Sandaime asked.

"Look, one, I have no clue what you're talking about. Mami would have told me. Two, stop calling me Naruto, my name is Gabrielle. Three, I don't remember you at all." Gabrielle told him. "Ah! What happened to Juan?!"

"Ah yes, the boy who was hurt in your retreval. He is perfectly ok. The stab was not too bad and he is on the road to recovery." the Sandaime assured him.

"Whew... hey, abuleto, when can I go home to Espana?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ah, you can't. Im afraid the next boat to Spain doesn't not leave for two years." the old man said. This was a lie of course, but the old man said nothing and then waited for his reaction.

"TWO YEARS!!!!???? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN TWO YEARS?! ¡Mi madre y hermano serán preocupantes! ¡Déjeme ir a casa damnit!" the blonde cried out in Spanish.

The old man tried to lay a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, but it was swatted away.

The older man frowned. "You will have to be a shinobi until the next boat leaves Naruto." he said.

"Fine. I'll be a damn ninja." the blonde said resignedly.

The old man smiled and helped the blonde out of the hospital bed he had been sleeping on.

"Wonderful. Let's get you down to the academy for team assignments." he said and led the blonde dressed in red and black down to the academy.

*************************(An: Wh00t! Horray!!! [Review] hit this button!!!! NO NO!! WAIT DON'T CLICK THE BACK BUTTON!!!!!)***********

When the boy and old man got to the Academy, they immediately went up two fights of stairs to a room where all Gabrielle could see was a large group of girls surrounding one part of a classrom.

'What are they doing? Mobbing someone?' the blonde asked himself, but had no more time to dwell on the thought as the old man opened the door and beckoned the boy in.

As the people in the room heard a door open and saw the Hokage, they all ran to get a seat.

"Ah, Lord Hokage," said a kind lokking man with a scar across his nose. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"No need to be so formal Iruka." he pushed the young blonde forward. "This is my reason for being here. Naruto is to become a ninja along with these young shinobi and kunoichi, and before you ask, I have tested him and found him worthy enough to become a Konoha shinobi."

"Ah. Very well Hokage-sama, I was wondering who the extra name on the roster was. Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be joining as a graduated Genin. Naruto, if you would say a bit about yourself..." the brown haired man trailed off as a sign for the boy to intorduce himself.

"Fine," he huffed, "Me llamo es Gabrielle James Cortez Gandale, not Uzumaki Naruto, I like none of you, I love Espana, mi Mama y mi hermano, and I am only here for two years and then Im heading for home. I want to succeed my older brother as the leader of Kings de Barcelona."

Iruka smiled a little at the blonde and directed him to the only seat avalible, the one next to Uchiha Sasuke. Deciding to show off a little, Gabrielle jumped from the front table and landed on the one where his and the Uchiha's seats were located. He had landed in front of the stotic raven and studied him closely. The raven, in return, didn't flinch back from his stare.

The person in front of the two boys was a yaoi fan and hadn't seen some good action in a while, and so he pushed the blonde forward, making him break his gaze with the Uchiha and topple forward, their lips locked together.

After a few seconds of kissing the two broke apart, both curssing.

"¡Oh el buen señor, de que era tremendo, me consigue un poco de jabón! ¡Ew! ¡Mis labios pobres! ¡Solamente Leo puede besarme como eso!" cried the poor blonde. (An: Yup. Brother love and a brother complex.)

A dark, threating aura showed up behind Gabrielle who turned around and saw many angry females with a pink haired one at the lead.

"Na-Ru-To!" she shouted, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Me llamo no es Naruto, me llamo es Gabrielle. ¡AYUDA!" the boy cried as he was mobbed by fangirls, unfortunaetly, no one helped him for they did not understand what he was asking of them.

" ¡AYUDA! Por favor." he was beaten to a pulp before settling down in a seat one away from the stotic raven.

Iruka sweatdropped. "Ok. The team assignments will now 1... Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Gabrielle groaned into his hand. He was stuck with a fangirl and a silent raven. Where was Juan when you needed him?!

'I want Leo.' Gabrielle thought in a moment of homesickness.

"So! When your sensei gets here, please follow them. You are official ninja of the hidden leaf and as such, I expect you to make me proud." Iruka concluded and then walked out.

Over the course of the next hour, many sensei came and took their students away, untill only Team Seven was left.

The lone blonde of the group was sulking a bit as he was still homesick. He thought about how Leo, although three years older, would come up behind him when he was practicing his stance, and correct it, telling him how good he was doing, and how when he was sick, Leo would stay by his bed and growl at anyone who would come near him unless it was his mother or a medic to check up on the blonde. He remembered that it was Leo who first began calling him Gabrielle, and how Leo would hold him after a long night, or after love-making. A soft gental hold which contrasted his usualy hard, no nonsense attitude. God how he missed Leo.

"-ruto! Naruto! Oi! Baka answer me!" called the pinkett.

"What?!" He asked angrily, upset that she had interupted his day dream about his older brother.

"I was saying, we should get to know eachother more idiot. Not like I want to know you, but we have to." she told him,

"Well, Vaca, I don't want to." Gabrielle replied. (AN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I've been typing for soooo long to call her a cow!!!!!! I love you spanish!!!) "What did you call me Baka?!" Sakura shouted.

"Vaca! I called you Vaca! It's your equivalent in Spanish!" he shouted back and covered his sensative ears.

"Oh." she quieted down.

The team lapsed into silence for another 45 minutes. Gabrielle deicided to be a smartass and set up a trap. A simple prank, just a eraser above the door, and sat back down.

"That won't work ba-" Sakura was cut off as the door opened and the eraser fell.

The eraser however never hit the person's head. They caught it, looked at it, and scoffed.

"I thought I taught you better then that Gabrielle." said a familiar voice.

Gabrielle looked at the person in suprise and happiness and then launched himself across the desks to his older brother, and kissed him on the lips.

"LEO! Leo! Leo! Leo! God Leo! I thought I'd never see you again! Wait!? What about everyone else?!" cried the elated/worried blonde.

"Relax mi amor. Everyone is fine. Juan is here at my temporary residence because he wouldn't let me leave without him, and Michelle and Paco are home running the gang for a while till I get you back. Ok?" Leo explained and kissed his blonde lover once more.

"Si, thank you Leo." said the blonde before driffting off to sleep from using all of his energy.

Just then, a white haired man came through the door and looked back and forth between the raven, the pinkett, the passed out blonde and the dark haired man who was to be his 'Assistant sensei'.

"Well. Since it seems that we wont get anything done today, meet me tommorow at training ground 7 at dawn for intoruductions. Ja ne~." he said and poofed away.

Leo scooped up his blonde angel and walked away without any greetings or goodbyes to his new students.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: AH!!!! LEO!!!! I LUV YOU LEO!!! Uhhh.... ok... Naruto is not mine... ok. That's about it. REVEIW FOR ME!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle opened his eyes once more and saw what looked like a shirt. A breathing shirt.

He thought back to yesterday. Oh right! Leo came and he kissed him and held him and told him everything was going to be all right. Leo was here.

Gabrielle allowed a small smile to pass through his lips as he snuggled deeper into the warmth that was his older brother.

"Ah, Buenos dias mi amor. Did you sleep well?" Leo asked as he kissed the blonde's head.

"Si Leo. I did, did you change my clothes?" he asked as he peeked down at his too long pyjamas. They were very loose and hung down on one shoulder, the sleves were too long and left only his fingertips showing. His pants however, were a complete contrast as they were very short and tight, and molded to his flesh, showing every feminen curve on his small body.

"Maybe..." Leo purred as he nuzzled the blonde's neck, kissing it and sucking a little, and leaving a mark, as his blonde lover arched benith his touch and squirmed a little.

"Ah, Gabrielle, you shouldn't move like that. Turns me on." Leo said as he felt himself begin to harden. "It's almost time to meet up with your teammates..." he hissed as Gabrielle ground his own hard-on into his.

"Ah... They won't mind.. if we are... just a... littl- ah!... little later right?" Gabrielle moaned.

"P-probably not, but let's not take the chance on the first day, ne~? Besides, Juan was worried yestereday when I brought you in unconcious." Leo informed hos younger brother, who immediately lost his urge and bolted out from underneth the bed and threw open the door, hitting somthing on the other side.

" ¡Ouch! ¡Ese daño de mierda!" cursed a voice from the other side.

Gabrielle recognized the voice instantly.

"JUAN!" he cried as he slammed the door shut, hitting Leo and he knelt down and hugged Juan, who had a bandage wrapped around his leg.

"You two were about to get it on, don't stop on my account." Juan told his friend as he hugged the blonde back.

"Juan I was so worried! Are you ok?" Gabrielle asked, fussing over Juan.

"Si, gallina de madre. Im fine. Stop fussing." Juan said as he pushed Gabrielle off of him.

Leo opened the door again and poked his head our, revealing a bloddied nose from the door, and an angry mark on his face from Gabrielle forgeting about him.

"Ah! Leo! What happened?!" Gabrielle now turned his attention (coughfussingcough) to Leo's still bleeding nose.

Leo's anger melted at his lovers care for him. "It's nothing mi amor. It's just a little bloodie nose from the outfit you're wearing. Come to think of it, Juan, I'll tell Michelle and Paco you're cheating on them if you so much as think about Gabrielle's body. Why they even let you come with me is a mystery." (An: . threesome!!!!!!!)

"I threatened them." Juan shrugged. "If they didn't let me comecheck up on Gabrielle, then they got squat from me or eachother for the rest of the year. I can make that happen."

Leo shivered. If the roles had been reversed, he would let Gabrielle go too. No sex for the rest of the year was a really cruel threat.

Gabrielle looked out the window at the rising sun and admired it's beauty. 'Didn't I have to do somthing around dawn?' he thought to himself.

"Ah! The team introductions!" Gabrielle cried.

Leo too looked out the window and saw that they were indeed late.

"Shit!" he curssed, and as he and Gabrielle rushed out the door, waving a hasty good bye to Juan.

"Hasta luego..." he trailed off as they sped away.

'Now then... what can I do all day, trapped in a house with no one else?' Juan thought as he limped away...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Both Gabrielle and Leo were tired when they reached the training ground. They had sprinted the whole way.

"Baka's! You're late! Where is our sensei?!" the pink haired banshee yelled.

"Oi. Im one of your sensei so I say shut up." Leo told her.

She glared at him. "Oh really?! Prove it!" she challened him, and quick as a flash, he was behind her, his favorite knife poised at her throat.

"Quiera ver porqué me llaman god' ¿muerte de s?" he asked her.

She quickly shook her head, careful to avoid the blade, and he let her go.

Leo looked at the raven and saw his attention in another direction. Gabrielle's direction.

He bristled. How dare that bastard stare at what was his! He flashed to Gabrielle's side and spun him, kissing him and making him melt into the kiss.

After the kiss, Gabrielle was panting and dazed, with kiss bruised lips. Leo held him close and glared in Sasuke's direction, locking eyes and sending a messege that stated clearly, "He's mine, back off."

Sasuke sent one back that said, "I'd like to see you try and stop me from getting him."

Leo layed Gabrielle gently against a tree and went over towards Sasuke, prepared to hit him, when a hand caught his.

Leo and sasuke looked at the interloper and found it was the gray haired sensei from yesterday. They glared at him in unison.

"Yo!" he chirrped happily.

"Hi." they both said dryly and backed away from eachother. Leo retreated to Gabrielle, who woke up from his daze and smiled at Leo for the kiss. He had liked it.

Leo smirked at his uke in return.

"Ahem. Attention lovebirds. We would like to begin introductions, since you two seem to know eachother, let's start with you." the gray haired man said pointedly.

The couple glared at him.

"My name is Leonardo Junito Cortez Gandale, I am leader of the Kings de Barcelona. I am Gabrielle's adopitive older brother, and his boyfriend," Leo began.

Sakura gasped, "You're brothers?! That's wrong! Plus you're both boys! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with US, Haruno-san. If you can't understand that we love eachother, then you can kiss my round, tan, gay ass." Gabrielle told the pinkett as he glared at her.

She shrunk away and Leo coughed.

"Ok. Well, as I was saying, Im his boyfriend, I like sleeping with Gabrielle, food made by Michelle, and sparing with Don Papi." Leo concluded, cathing Gabrielle's shiver of fright at the mentioning of Don Papi.

Gabrielle took everyone's silence as a way of saying it was his turn to speak.

"My name is Gabrielle James Cortez Gandale. I like my brother, my mami, and Michelle's cooking, Im scared to death of Don Papi, and I don't like any of you." said the blonde happily.

The rest of the team sweatdropped. He really didn't like them at all.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak again, but was stopped as a rustling was heard in the bushes.

"I told you Tonto, it's the other way!" said a familiar voice.

"No it's not! The chip I placed in Leo while he was sleeping is still active. I can still find him!" said another familiar voice.

"What about the one in Juan?" asked the first voice.

"It shows he's about a mile or so away..." said the second voice.

"Did you place one in Gabrielle?"

"FUCK NO! Leo would absoulutely kill me for touching Gabrielle like that!"

"a..ah.. that's true. Hey doesn't that thing say we are like four feet away from him?"

"Yeah it does..." a head popped out of the bushes. "Ah! There he is!" It was Michelle.

A seconded head popped out. It was Paco.

As they were about to intorduce themselves, a thought popped into Leo and Gabrielle's heads.

"Whose running the Gang?" they asked in unison. Leo was fuming because they left their posts.

"Ah, Dona Maria is running the gang because we missed Juan. A lot. We couldn't stand it. So... we came here!" said Paco.

"Mami... is... running... the gang?! What were you thinking?! She's way too fragile for that! What are you thinking?! Are you insane?!" the two brothers shouted at Paco and Michelle.

"Wait... Maria? As in, Maria Gandale?" asked the gray haired man. When both boys nodded the affermative, he burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Maria Gandale!? FRAGILE?! Never would I ever think to hear her described like that. Maria has never been fragile! She's one of the toughest Kunoichi around! Rumor has it, that she was also the leader of the infamous; Queens de Madrid. But she dissapered... and no one's seen her since." he concluded. Everyone lapsed into a long silence...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Yup... Mami is one hard chick. I love my character Maria, she's almost everything I want to be! Wish I was her... Oh well... I no own naruto... I own my Oc's... look at ch.2 end notes to see who they are... love my reveiwers... nights....

-Siren


	4. MY RANT TO STUPID FLAMMERS

So, yeah, I bet not everyones so happy with me right now....hehehe... HAVE NO FEAR! It is my new years resoulution to write more often... high schools a drag. Oh, and yeah, listen, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ MY STORIES!!! God, some one, who chooses to be anon, decided to flame my wonderful story and it really makes me angry. AGAIN! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI! Btw, if you want to see the stupid review, just look into the reviews. The pen name on it is Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, so origional. Sorry I made you all read this, but I'll be posting a new chapter soon! YAY! Thanks for reading my little rant.

~Siren


End file.
